Private Funnyman
Private Funnyman is a RED Soldier TF2 Freak created by YouTube user AdmiralTrainstorm. His main theme is Final Fantasy VIII - Only A Plank Between One and Perdition. Biography One regular day on DeGroot Keep, the nefarious BLU team had holed up in their base again and had decided to have a tea party, rather than attempt to capture the points. Apparently Spy and Soldier had been planning out a method to remedy this in the form of Private Funnyman. Upon Spy's signal, the Soldier quickly ran back to the base and grabbed himself an Escape Plan and a Dr's Dapper Topper. Then he leaped into the BLU base and passed those invisible walls that block the enemy team from entering using his sheer honorableness. From that day on, Private Funnyman swore he would have the entire world become honorable. He recruited several members of the RED Team, independent of their Freak heritage: Cheese Scout, and Spy of Influence, as well as their Engineer. After many years of spreading honor, he would eventually meet Karma Soldier, and the two would become good friends, despite initially being scared of XanderKage. This friendship would get the Private to help Karma Soldier on his fight against The Shades. As of late, Private Funnyman keeps spreading his honor and slaying Demomen across the world. Appearance and Personality Private Funnyman is a Dr's Dapper Topper wearing RED Soldier with an immense sense of honor. His questionably virtuous ideals guide him through his attempts to purge his entire unit of what he classifies as dishonor, that to which he is, more often than not, quick to accuse others of. Despite being a only a private by military rank, he will quickly commandeer anything that could be classified as a unit in the name of honor. Attempts to argue Private Funnyman's ideals are usually met with disapproval and accusations of dishonor. Ironically enough, Private Funnyman commits numerous acts which would be considered dishonorable by the common folk, for example he occasionally kills innocents for self benefiting intentions and refuses to remove his quite frankly, ridiculous looking hat. For some unexplained reason, every Demoman he meets they're accused of dishonor despite not showing so. Even though Captain Demoman, one of his usual targets, is usually dishonorable, other Demomen and even Freaks like The Jackal have been accused of dishonor for no reason whatsoever. Likewise, dishonoring the Engineer in front of him prompts Private Funnyman to accuse them of dishonor before murdering the offender. This is because Funnyman consider the Engineer honorable for his hard work building dispensers and teleporters for the team's benefit. Powers and Abilities Private Funnyman is physically enhanced compared to regular humans, though this extent is average when compared to other TF2 Freaks. He has a few abilities under his belt: *His first move would be the "Dishonor Attack" which features him backflipping vertically into the air, before homing on on the target with an accurate high kick. *He is also capable of a chargeable attack known as the "Dishonor Rocket", which consists of gathering energy between his hands and then launching it at a target in the form of a rocket. *Secondly, he's quite a threat with an Escape Plan, despite never needing to properly engage in actual melee combat with it, due to naturally being able to accuse someone of dishonor, and stab them with it before they can properly decide on a good reaction. Finally, if it counts as an ability, Private Funnyman knows when he's beaten. Faults and Weaknesses Private Funnyman's strength, agility and endurance are above average at best, so he can't stand too much assault of the stronger TF2 Monsters. He also has a few flaws: *The most significant flaw is that if one upholds his code of honor in his presence, they are guaranteed safety. Should Funnyman be forced to fight a honorable challenger, he'll be significantly weakened for the battle. *Secondly, Private Funnyman has very little tolerance for dishonor, so saying something like "Demoman's being dishonorable again! He went that way!" will usually have Private Funnyman running out of the room at full speed, ready to kill said Demoman without even asking him what he did, giving his opponent time to think of a plan or retreat. It's likely that Private Funnyman would have a very difficult time when faced with brand new opposition, as he's gotten so used to killing the same respawning dishonorables again and again, which consist of Captain Demoman and his underlings, Robot Engie and Gravy Guitarman. Trivia *His Dishonor Attack is reminiscent of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Viewtiful_Joe Viewtiful Joe's] "Red Hot Kick". *A RED Soldier, who accuses a BLU Pyro of dishonoring this entire unit and then performs a scissor kick, appears in The Vicious Cycle of Dustbowl, on 1 April 2011. He is likely the Soldier who becomes Private Funnyman during the events of This is how pros play cp_degrootkeep. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *This is how pros play cp_degrootkeep *Private Funnyman recruits a minion *The best way to play 2fort *Private Funnyman accuses Scout of Dishonor *How all the Pros play Cp_Coldfront *Heavydile kills Captain Demoman *Private Funnyman's Guide to being Honorable *Private Funnyman Meets Gravy Guitarman *Private Funnyman meets Karma Soldier *Today's the day I repair my Microwave! *Engineer's totally radical sentry *Private Funnyman goes to court: Part 1 *Soap Park: Myspace Guy's Revenge (Reuploaded) By the Community *Everyone sucks at Cp_DegrootKeep *Gravy Guitarman Meets Private Funnyman *Handsome Rogue's spectacular winning streak of glory *Karma Soldier - The Shades' Showdown *Endgame *Captain Demoman Confronts Death *The Tournament- Part 6 (Cameo) Category:Enthusiasts Category:Glass Cannons Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by AdmiralTrainstorm Category:Near-normal Category:RED Team Category:Soldiers